Not Pretty Enough or, The Dangers of Karaoke
by alicemayisbetter
Summary: Tony's in a gay bar... and he gets drunk/heartbroken and sings a sappy song... and of course someone is there who shouldn't be. Tibbs. Oneshot. Further explantions/apologies within.


Yes, I, who considered herself above such things, have succembed to the charms of songfics. I haven't yet decided if it makes it more or less reprehensible that I did it as a karaoke thing rather than a typical songfic. And yes, maybe it's a song/karaoke!fic in which a male character sings a Kasey Chambers song... but I had to do it! I had "Not Pretty Enough" stuck in my head and all I could write for it was Tibbs!

Disclaimer: I do not, of course, own NCIS or anything related. "Not Pretty Enough" is by Kasey Chambers. I hope the people who own this material can forgive me for perverting their creations.

Oh, and just so you know, during the singing of the song itself- and only then- Gibbs' POV/thoughts are normal font and Tony's are **bolded.** The rest of the time it's pretty normal.

* * *

><p>Tony ordered another beer from the bartender and sighed. It had been another crappy week of tough cases and late hours and no affection from Gibbs. It wasn't an unusual kind of crappy, but Tony was getting a little sick of it. He was in love with the bastard, for God's sake! The least he could do was pretend that Tony was of some use to him, that he wasn't the most easily replaceable member of the team. Even if Gibbs was straighter than straight with three ex-wives and enough extraneous redheads to form a baseball team, couldn't he give him enough fuel to pretend that Gibbs loved him back but they couldn't be together for one reason or another? Or something? Maybe? Please?<p>

At least he didn't have to worry about Gibbs finding him here. Gibbs would never be caught dead in a gay bar.

* * *

><p>Gibbs sat at one end of the crowded bar and nursed his bourbon. He looked wistfully out at the crowd, wishing Tony was here with him, knowing he wouldn't ever be. Even if Tony weren't the most hetero guy ever, going after a new woman every night, even if Tony were bi, he still wouldn't want Gibbs, an ancient, broken man with three ex-wives and a past that followed him like a particularly unpleasant shadow. Suddenly, there was a break in the music and Gibbs, watching people set up the stage, remembered what he'd forgotten.<p>

Karaoke night.

Well, crap.

* * *

><p>Tony watched as they set up the stage. Karaoke night. Woohoo. Like he didn't have enough problems, now he had to think about them while listening to people sing dumb songs badly.<p>

Actually? Screw that. Tony didn't care anymore. He was tired of being careful, of calculating what he could and couldn't say. He was going to do something stupid.

Time to sing dumb songs badly.

* * *

><p>Gibbs had gotten up, about to leave and escape what would surely be a very unpleasant ordeal, when he saw who was getting up on stage to sing. He sank back onto his chair, unable to move.<p>

_Tony? Why the hell is Tony singing karaoke in a gay bar?_

Tony was obviously drunk, but he could still stand upright and his words were only slurred if you listened closely for it. "This one is for Gibbs."

_For me? Why? And what is…_

Tony was singing, and he was actually very good at it. The song he was singing was, well, confusing for Gibbs.

_Am I not pretty enough?  
>Is my heart too broken?<br>Do I cry too much?  
>Am I too outspoken?<em>

Is this a love song? Is Tony singing me a love song? What… I…

**Oh, look. I'm singing Gibbs a love song. I must really be drunk.**

_Don't I make you laugh?  
>Should I try it harder?<br>Why do you see right through me?  
><em>

Gibbs could hear, through the drunkenness, real sadness in Tony's voice.

**The song sounded overly dramatic, a bit, but somehow it fit perfectly with Tony**.

_I live, I breathe, I let it rain on me  
>I sleep, I wake, I try hard not to break<br>I crave, I love, I've waited long enough  
>I try as hard as I can<br>_

Did that mean Tony really meant it? Did he have a chance with him?

**In a way Tony wished Gibbs could hear him—could hear what he meant and how insecure it made him that Gibbs didn't want him back.**

_Am I not pretty enough?  
>Is my heart too broken?<br>Do I cry too much?  
>Am I too outspoken?<br>_

Gibbs saw Tony, looking out over the crowd, look right past him.

**Tony looked through the crowd, secretly wishing Gibbs were there. He wasn't, of course.**

**Was that silver hair?**

_Don't I make you laugh?  
>Should I try it harder?<br>Why do you see right through me?  
><em>

Suddenly Tony started, though he kept singing, and noticed him.

**No. I'm not imagining it. That's Gibbs. He's in a gay bar.**

**…Listening to me sing a maudlin love song to him. Crap.**

_I laugh, I feel, I make believe it's real  
>I fall, I freeze, I pray down on my knees<br>I hope, I stand, I take it like a man  
>I try as hard as I can<br>_

Gibbs' heart ached as he saw the pain and resolve in the glance that Tony threw him.

**Fine. Gibbs deserves to hear what he does to me. He tries to fire me or report me or whatever, I can always threaten to tell everyone he's gay.**

_Am I not pretty enough?  
>Is my heart too broken?<br>Do I cry too much?  
>Am I too outspoken?<em>

Gibbs realized that Tony seemed to be really asking him these questions. Was he that unpleasant toward Tony, that he thought Gibbs couldn't even stand him?

**Admittedly, that plan could blow up in my face and he might murder me in the dead of night, but that would almost be better than knowing he hates me for this.**

_Don't I make you laugh?_  
><em>Should I try it harder?<em>  
><em>Why do you see right through me?<br>__Why do you see, why do you see, why do you see right through me?_

Tony looked straight at Gibbs and then ran off the stage and over to the bar, trying to retrieve his jacket and escape before Gibbs could make it over to him. Of course, he wasn't quick enough. Just as he was dashing out the door, he felt Gibbs' hand on his shoulder. He turned around, waiting to be punched in the face.

"Did you mean it?"

Tony opened one eye warily.

"What?"

"Did you mean what you said, in the song? That it was about me?"

Gibbs seemed oddly un-angry.

Oh, well, Tony thought. Might as well hang for a sheep as a lamb.

"Yeah, Gibbs. I did. I love you and you won't so much as tell me I've done a good job!"

Gibbs looked at him for a second.

"You idiot."

Tony braced himself again. _So here it comes now, _he thought. _He was trying to put me off guard. Bye, teeth. Bye, nose. So long, good looks. We had some great times together. Maybe someday I'll be able to use crutches to get around._

… a headslap? Really?

"You honestly think I don't want you? That I don't think you're "pretty enough?" I have to force myself not to stare in the locker room. I like you because you're funny and crazy and act like a complete dumbass."

And Gibbs kissed him.

_Wait. What?_

_I don't_

_But I_

_How_

_Shut up, brain. Gibbs is kissing me. I don't need you._

Tony kissed back like he needed Gibbs' lips on his to survive.

Gibbs finally pulled back reluctantly. "I love you too, Tony. Don't forget it. Don't change."

Tony smiled at him. "Ok, boss."

"Also?"

"Yes, boss?"

"Why the hell do you even _know_ that song?"

* * *

><p>Well, here's hoping that, despite the maudlin sappiness and use of a Kasey Chambers song, it wasn't too horrible. Please review, and I won't blame you if you hate me.<p> 


End file.
